bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
What's The Story? (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "What's The Story?", Season 2, episode 38, 78th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Tutter Makes Up a Story in the Middle Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: It says "Welcome Storytellers". Stories, Once Upon a Time and What Do You Think? {The word "Stories" appears on one of the pages of the book.} {An image of the book shows a dragon breathing fire behind the castle.} {Two ballerina dancers show up in front of Bear.} {An animated comic book shows up. The comic book itself is called "Zamo".} Once upon a time, that's the way the story goes. Where it's gonna end up? No one knows till they get there. Once upon a time, it starts right there and grows. From the opening line, until the close. It all begins, way back when, when somethings happen first. Then something happens after that, for better or for worse. Can you guess what's coming after this? It's the part that you won't wanna miss, I'll tell you soon if you insist! Once upon a time, that's the way the story goes. Now where it's gonna end up? No one knows! Things keep happening more and more, how it exciting can it get. and you keep wondering to yourself, isn't it over yet? Here comes the next thing in the plot, it's getting late but you can't stop when you hear what's next, your jaw will drop. Once upon a time, that's the story now my friend. Same old story, that's started way back when at the get go. You made it this far, you know what happens then. Well, ready or not, here's the end. I said ready or not, here's the end! Doc Hogg's Story of His Life Doc Hogg: "The Story of My Life". {glares at the screen with his eyes} Bear: The story of...your life? Well, isn't this... Ojo and Treelo Tell a Story About Two Rabbits Bear Invites the Gang Over {Treelo and Ojo wants Bear to read the story of the rabbits going to outer space.} {Cut to Bear putting the chairs by the living room.} Bear: There. I had enough chairs for everybody. {SFX: Doorbell} Bear: {realizes no one is invited over} Nobody here. Bear: {when he tries to close it} Lois: Bear: Hello, Lois. Lois: Fine, Bear. Just fine. Jacques: Bonjour, my friend! Bear: Hello, Doc Owl. Doc Owl: Hoo? (Doc Owl enters) (Christine appears) Bear: Hey, Rabbit. You're right on time! Just go right into the living room. (Christine scratches her forehead, and doesn't response.) Hi... Lois? Etta/Otto: How are you? Bear: Now the festival can begin! (a knocking sound is heard) Bullfrog/Jeremiah Tortoise: Hello, Bear. Bear: Hello, Jeremiah, Hi, Bullfrog. You're right on time. Bullfrog: (croaks) Bear: Go right into the living room. Jeremiah Tortoise: Bear: Jeremiah Tortoise: Jeremiah Tortoise's Speech Jeremiah Tortoise: As you know, The Storytelling, Part 1 {Cut to Doc Hogg sitting on a chair.} {Cut to Lois. The camera pans out.} Shadow's Story Shadow: Once, there was a beautiful princess. {Bear and the gang gave their looks at the camera. A group of sparkling glitter appears in the background, showing "The Frog Prince".} Shadow: (narrating) There once was a princess who played with a ball of gold / It fell into the well. (A gold ball falls into the well) Shadow: (narrating) Though deep but so cold Princess-What am I to do? I'd loved my gold ball. Frog Prince-I can help. Although, I'm so small! Shadow: (narrating) The frog went into the water with a mighty leap and swam in the bottom so beneath / He found the ball and brought it to the top / The princess was overjoyed, she almost could pop Princess-Dear Frog, I'll grant you any wish. Frog Prince-Let me be your friend or let me eat you from your dish. Princess-Ugh, this I cannot do! Shadow: (narrating) Off she ran back to the castle Frog Prince-I'll have to go after her. What a hassle. (the Frog Prince starts following the princess) (a knock of the door makes raspberry sounds) King-Huh, who could that be? Frog Prince-Aha! It is me, the Frog Prince comes for a wish. For helping your daughter, I want one little "kish". Princess-I'll go away, so get out of my sight. King-Now daughter, you'll do what it's right: a promise you made. Is this true? Princess-Yes, but what am I to do? King-You must give this frog for her reward, keeping a promise is not so very hard. Princess-You don't have to kiss him. (leans in) Shadow: (narrating) As soon as her lips touched his (a sound of smacking is heard) (a scene shows a flower pot next to a vase on the table and the background spins) Shadow: (narrating) The room spun around with a bang and a whiz and before anybody knew there on the table sat not one frog but two (the princess is released into a frog too) Frog Princess-Now that I see you more from eye to eye, you're kind of cute and that's no lie. Frog Prince-You're a knockout! (Glitter shines) Shadow: And that's the story of the frog princess. Bear: What a great story, Shadow. Bullfrog: {cries} Bear: Uh...Bullfrog, are you okay? Bullfrog: That's the most beautiful story I've ever heard. Bear, and the Gang: Aw. The Storytelling, Part 2 Luna's Stories / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. So tell me, how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Luna, we had such a great day. It was our annual Woodland Valley Storytelling Festival and everyone came to tell a story. Luna: Oh, I wish I could've been there. Bear: It was great. Doc Hogg told us the story of his life. Luna: (chuckling) That must have been quite a long tale. Bear: Well, you know Doc, and Tutter told a story about a mouse looking for some cheese. Luna: Hmm. Bear: And Pip and Pop read their story from a book and Ojo and Treelo told a story with pictures. Luna: Oh, my. How original. Bear: Yeah, and you know, Luna, it was so much fun listening to all those Stories, it almost made me want to get in there and tell one too. Luna: Why, Bear. You know you've just told me a wonderful story. Bear: Really? Luna: Sure. You tell me a story every time I see you. The story of your day. And I must say, the Stories you tell of what happened in The Big Blue House are the best. Bear: Why, thank you, Luna. Say, Luna, before you go, would you sing The Goodbye Song? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, if you ever want to tell me a story, I'm all ears. See ya soon. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts